DiNozzo Meets David
by JaimiLee
Summary: Tony and Ziva are getting married! They just have one more obstacle before their big day... Getting their families to meet. Will they get along or not? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Yeah; its probably stupid publishing another story in the same week I that I went back to school. But I have been thinking and talking to a few people about what would happen if Ziva's Dad and Tony's Dad were to meet. And this is what I think in the form of a story.**

**The title basically sums up the story.**

**Weekly updates - if possible, until my next lot of holidays :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_,_ Meet The Fockers_, or _Friends_**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to do this?" Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo asked his fiancée of two years Ziva David.<p>

"What get married?" She asked in return knowing what he was getting at.

It was early on a Saturday morning and Ziva was sloughing next to Tony in their new apartment reading her book.

"No, I want to marry you, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked," He said, "Why do I have to bring my father over to meet your father? Your father hates me. My father loves you. I think we should take back the invites and forget about them," he suggested.

Ziva placed her book mark in her book and put it on the nightstand before moving closer to him and placing her lips to his while wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her body close to his, "And then what about the rest of our families. I hate to admit it, but I do not really want my father there," Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a continuing Ziva, "_But_ I know that if he does not come, then I will end up regretting it," she justified.

"If he doesn't come we are assured to have a trouble free wedding. He will bring his sidekicks. If my father comes he will be hitting on all your cousins. Then he will marry one. Then that will just be weird," he replied placing his lips back to her lips before moving to work on her jaw and neck.

"You might be right," Ziva said letting her head fall back in pleasure, "But none of my cousins have much money. And you told me that he had a girlfriend,"

"You think that will stop him?"

"I am actually surprised that my father is coming," Ziva announced changing the subject.

"I have really obnoxious cousins," Tony stated.

"Oh, so it runs in the family then." Ziva stated as she pulled away from Tony and be looked up to her pleading, "We have to be at work for the afternoon shift. We have to get ready," she answered.

"I know that. But it's nine-thirty," Tony complained.

"And you take forever to get ready. We have to knock off early to get your father from the airport," She said gathering her towel and walking over to the bathroom.

"That doesn't mean we have to start earlier," Tony stated as he watched her, "Do you need help?" Tony asked from the bed.

She gave him a look, "We will never come out if you join me," she smirked.

"If I join you, then we will save water," He said. Ziva studied him for a minute before hanging the towel on the door handle and walking back over to the bed. She crawled on it and crawled to Tony, placing her knees on either side of his body so she was parallel to him.

"And we will save time if you go out and make breakfast and eat yours while I am in the shower," She kissed him passionately, his hand came to her waist and began feeling the muscles of her back that he was already very familiar with.

As soon as he went to deepen the kiss anymore Ziva sat back and smiled, removing herself completely from the bed. "That's not fair, Ziva!" he said.

"So, we will send your father to a hotel, my father doesn't come until tomorrow. I will see you soon."

"Yeah, whatever," He said disappointed. Ziva smiled as she walked out.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the elevator hand in hand - they weren't usually people to be extremely flamboyant about their relationship but they sometimes still showed off. They no longer attracted the gazes of NCIS employees.<p>

Once they had placed their gear behind their desks Tony sat down and began finishing off paper work and Ziva went down to Abby's lab with the excuse of needing to organise a few things for their wedding which was in two months.

Tony was amazed at how it was HIS and Ziva's wedding and somehow Ziva and ABBY were organising most if it. He got to pick his suit, and help Ziva choose a venue for the ceremony and the reception. He also helped with a few of the other things. But something gave him the impression that Abby was persistent on some things and Ziva had given up trying. She set Abby boundaries and had to check with her every time she added or changed something. Ziva was happy with what they had and the only person getting stressed was Abby.

The one thing he wanted to see was Ziva's dress. But Abby had banned him and Ziva told him to go with it.

He didn't see the point in the groom not being able to see the bride's dress or the bride in the dress before the wedding. Especially when Ziva's the bride. He didn't pick her to be the one to listen to wives tales. He knew that it was - apparently - bad luck for him to see the dress... They had had enough bad luck in their relationship as friends and partners to last them a life time.

Then he remembered an episode of _Friends_ when Ross was marrying his second wife and he saw her a few hours before the wedding and she was in her dress then in the ceremony Ross said the wrong name... Tony didn't want that to happen, mainly because he was afraid that climbing out the bathroom window wouldn't be the only thing that she would do.

That was ages away though.

Their current issue they face was getting their families to meet. Ziva had lost her mother, brother, and sister; so the only person in her immediate family that had to be introduced was her father. That was the same as Tony; only his dad... Then there was cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, friends.

His biggest concern was Senior meeting Eli. He couldn't put his finger on why; it just seemed as if they had nothing in common, that they would hate each other.

"Tony," McGee greeted as he walked in, "You're early," he stated.

"Yeah, take that up with Ziva,"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"With Abby. Apparently, Ziva's other bridesmaid wanted to put in some input about something, or Ziva wanted to run it past her... I don't know, it had something to do with the wedding," Tony concluded.

"How many is she having?" he asked.

"Two, her Maid of Honour - Abby - and her bridesmaid - Atara Someone," Tony said unsure.

"Wow, you really don't pay much attention, do you?" McGee said.

"Tim, I have learnt in the past two years to sit back and watch the women plan their wedding. All I have to do is show up. I have been supervising, and I am happy with most of what is happening. What I'm not happy about is having to pick my father and rest of my family - from England and some from Italy, my aunts and uncles - from the airport tonight. Ziva's family is coming tomorrow. I don't know how many talk English though. It's going to be like_ Meet The Fockers_, minus the mothers. The guy who thinks he is above all because he is a retired CIA agent and has all these rules on how his daughter - and family - should be living and is really disapproving of the choice of groom. With the circle of trust. Then their is the other side of the family who is easy going and jokes around and says he tries to help suck up to the brides dad in his own weird way..." Tony blabbered.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Oh, this is your way of saying Ziva's pregnant," He stated.

"What? No!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he said, "Where did you even get that idea?"

"It's just that in_ Meet The Fockers_, part of the main plot was that Greg, Pam, Roz, Bernie, and Dina were keeping the fact that Greg got Pam pregnant from Jack," McGee informed him.

"I know that, but that's not what I was referring too," Tony said.

"What were you referring too then?" he asked.

"The parents meeting. They are the complete opposite," Tony said.

"Tony you have to get over it. They have to meet each other at one point or another. Get over it," Ziva said walking in and sitting at her desk, "You are the only one worrying about it."

Tony watched her momentarily before standing and walking to stand in front of her desk, placing his hand on the desk and leaning forwards, "So Ms David, you are telling me there isn't one little, tiny part of you worrying. Worrying about what your father will do and say to my father, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, the rest of your family, you, or me?" he said. He watched as her face flickered with worry before it turned to stone. She stared heavily into his eyes, giving nothing away. "You can't lie to me," Tony stated.

"I will not be Ms David for much longer," she said leaning forward on her desk on her elbows and straightening her back.

"Answer my question," He stated

"Honestly?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "I do not have to worry," she stated.

"And why's that?"

"Gibbs can care for himself, you have put him in his place once, Abby has a strong backbone, while McGee's back is not as strong as Abby's; he can stand up for himself. And me? Well I lived with him for about half of my life. Do the math."

Tony looked at her in over exaggerated awe, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just you said a whole of around five sentences and didn't stuff one idiom up," He said.

"Are you proud of me Tony?" She asked.

"Very, I might just have to praise you," He said.

"Not here you're not," Gibbs said walking in. Tony walked back to his desk.

* * *

><p>At around two the announced they had to leave to pick up Tony's father. The ride over to the airport was one of silence, but Ziva could sense Tony's tension and anxiousness. She reached over and put a hand on his leg.<p>

"It will be okay," She comforted, "Our wedding day is about us. It shouldn't matter who is or who is not there. As long as we are," She said.

"I know. But he will make it difficult. His bringing his girlfriend," Tony told her.

"Well see, that's good?" Ziva said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," He murmured, "Can he stay at a hotel? It's not too late to change our minds on that," He said.

"Tony, we can still do what ever we want. Maybe just quieter. And if not; well, then we will enjoy it more on our wedding night," She said knowing what he meant as she let her hand travel to the inside of his thigh and up his leg slightly, before removing it all together.

"Promise," He said.

"Promise," She laughed.

"You know we could just abandon the wedding and elope," He suggested.

"And have Abby kill us? I do not think so. And beside everything to do with the planning so far is perfect," She said.

"But I wouldn't know. I haven't planned anything," he said. He pulled into a parking space a fairway away from the actual building.

"How many of your family is coming?" Ziva asked ignoring his comment.

"My dad's side; some from Italy and a few from America. My mum's side of the family is coming from England they come in a few days. They are all horrible - my cousins I mean. You will get a lecture from my aunts and my uncles will be indifferent. My frat brothers are already in America and you can meet them next weekend," he said. She nodded, "You?"

"I have my father a few aunts and uncles, cousins and friends. That is about it," Ziva said, "I think that is your father's plane," She asked.

Tony step out of the car, "Here we go; the beginning of the end,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Is This How It's Going To Be?

**Thank you to those of you that have followed or reviewed this. It is much appreciated :)**

**This is somewhat a filler... It is a little early for fillers, but it wasn't flowing how I wanted it to so I broke it in two. If your lucky I might have the second part (which is currently unwritten) - if I have time after my other three chapters for some of my other stories have been written and published - tomorrow. So sorry for the shortness of it. It's like half the size of the first chapter.**

**Also; please check out my livejournal page - the link is on my profile. I will be posting things like Ziva's ring and the dresses on it once I have written parts that include them - namely the wedding part of this and in the next few chapters I will be posting the ring :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in an airport chair next to an agitated Tony; he was tapping his heel against the floor as he watched his father's flight move up the board. Ziva put her hand on his knee and put pressure on it, he turned to look at her.<p>

"Calm down. He is not that bad," Ziva said.

"Yeah, okay," He murmured. As they stood and made their way to the gate ready to welcome Tony's father from his private jet.

They waited at the gate for a few minutes before they saw the older man come towards them.

He walked over to the couple, "Hello, Ziva," He greeted.

"Good Afternoon Tony," Ziva smiled allowing him to kiss her on the cheek.

"Junior," He greeted as he offered his son his hand for Tony to shake.

"How have you been Ziva?"

"Good. I have a bridesmaid doing everything for me, so there is not much stress for me," She said as her phone rang. She fished it from her pocket and looked at the ID, "I have to take this," She said walking away from the two men.

"Where is Charlotte?" Tony asked.

"Talking to a woman she met on the plane. She told me to tell you we were on the plane,"

"You were on a private jet. There was no one else on the plane,"

"I owned a favour to an old acquaintance," Senior said as Ziva walked back over.

"Who was that," Tony asked.

"Unnecessary drama," Ziva replied, "Are we ready?"

"Not just yet,"

"Who are we waiting for?" She asked.

"You must be Anthony," A woman gushed almost running up to Tony and kissing him on the cheeks. She was pale and was wearing a simple blue dress. Tony was taken back; he looked scared in a way. When he turned to Ziva and saw her trying not to laugh. That was until the woman faced her.

"And you must be Ziva," She said turning her focus and pulling Ziva into a hug.

"Yes," Ziva replied as she hesitantly returned the hug. As soon as she was released; she took a small step towards Tony. To anyone else it would look as if she was shifting her weight. She wasn't quiet sure what to make of the up front, 'touchy' woman. Tony wasn't sure how his father could be dating the woman.

"I have heard so much about the both of you," She said, "Where are my manners. I am Charlotte,"

"It is nice to meet you Charlotte," Ziva kindly replied.

"Your aunts and uncles are coming later tonight. They found an earlier flight and decided to take that," Senior said.

"Okay. Do I need to pick them up?" Tony asked.

"You shouldn't have to," He said.

They made to the car and once Tony had started the engine he looked into the review mirror at his father, "So what hotel?" He said. Ziva hit his chest, "What was that for,"

"We have another two rooms at our house. You two can have a room and then a member of my family can also," Ziva said.

"Thank you Ziva," Tony's father stated, "We might just do that. Saves us money," He finished while his girlfriend nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day the rest of Tony's family had arrived. And Ziva's family was later.<p>

Abby was planning something. Ziva knew this to be true because she had tried to get in contact with her multiple times during the day and Abby didn't answer once.

At around lunch; Ziva and Tony were lying together watching a mid-day movie. That even Tony wasn't interested in. Tony's father and Charlotte were exploring the city - leaving them alone.

Their little 'down time' ended with them kissing each other deeply on the lounge. Tony hovering over Ziva.

Tony's hand snaked up her top until they reached the under-wire of her bra. Ziva's hands were almost under his top on his back and she had her leg hooked around his leg.

They only stopped when they hear the knock at the door. Tony buried his head into Ziva's neck and groaning in defeat, "Is this how it's going to be until we get married?" He asked as Ziva straighten her top and removed herself from under Tony.

She answered the door and Abby was standing there impatiently tapping her foot, "What were you doing? Having sex?" She asked as Tony joined them.

"No... We were about to," He said.

"Good, so your not doing anything," Abby stated.

"I guess not. Why?" Ziva asked.

"Get dressed," She stated. Ziva looked down at herself then to Tony.

"We are dressed Abby," Ziva said.

"Get changed. You into a dress and you into a suit. We're going out," Abby informed the couple.

"Abby, I have to greet my family in an hour,"

"I'm sure they'll understand," She said, "Go!" She added as she all but pushed them to their room.

Ziva changed into a knee length dark blue dress while Tony changed into a simple black suit.

Ziva's dress scooped low enough that it didn't hide her necklace with her small Star of David pendant and her yellow gold diamond ring.

She wore the ring around her finger so it would always be on her but it wouldn't interfere with her work if she were at a crime scene where the ring could tear the latex of the gloves and she didn't want to loose it.

But before they left their room, Tony grabbed her arm gently, pulling her towards him and unlatching the chain from her neck to take it off, removing the ring and latching either end together again. He placed the ring on her ring finger. She looked at him and smiled before placing a quick kiss to his lips before facing the stressed, impatient Abby in their living room.

"Abby, where are we going?" Ziva asked as she sat in the front seat of the car and Tony took the back.

"You will see," Abby announced as she drove.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Want To Marry Me?

**Sorry for the wait... sorry if the first part of this is a bit bumpy. And yes. I doubled the word count for this story unintentionally - I wasn't expecting it to be so long :P**

**Thank you for SSAPrentis for reading through this :D **

**The picture of the ring can be found on my blog (link is on my profile) because I son't have the URL I screen shotted it off my iPod :)**

**Between the first and the second to last page break is where the flash back is.. even though there are a a few between, sorry if that confuses you.**

**Wow - three 'sorry's in the authors note... I'm going to stop now.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Abby had taken them to a small hall a few minutes away from their apartment.<p>

Ziva was telling Abby that she had to be at the airport to pick up her family. Abby's reassurances didn't comfort her.

The surprise party wasn't much of a surprise; they knew it was coming as soon as Abby didn't tell them the destination and told them to get dressed. But the surprise to Ziva was her family was already there.

They had currently been there for around an hour. Tony had wondered off to his friends while Ziva stayed with a few of her friends and relatives.

"So, Tony, which one is yours?" Asked a late comer as he looked towards the group where Ziva was talking.

"Ziva is standing next to the women with the black hair. How have you been James?" He asked his friend.

"Good, I'd ask you the same but your about to get married so I'm guessing; good, nervous?"

"A little; but I'm confident," Tony replied.

"Well, do I get to meet her?" this gained the attention of his frat brothers standing around listening to the conversation.

"Yeah; I'll just yell out to my ninja fiancé - who it I may add threatens to kill me several times a day - to bring her over here to meet you while she is talking to her friends that she hasn't spoken to in ages,"

"What's her name?"

"Ziva," Tony replied.

Suddenly James turned towards the small group of people that were standing with Ziva and yelled, "Hey, Ziva!" causing several people to look at James before returning to their conversations and Ziva to whip her head around to look over her shoulder in the direction of the source or her name before turning back to her group of people and excusing herself. She walked in Tony's direction standing right next to him.

"Yes," She said politely but was clearly not impressed with the fact her name was yelled throughout the hall.

"Wow, Tony, you did well," His cousin - Angelo - stated, "Is it going to last longer than the first engagement?" He asked.

"Don't get jealous because I can still score the best girl,"

"I'm not; I'm already married. I'm just saying that last time - a month before you got married you slept with some chick you worked with," He stated.

"Yeah well; I work with Ziva," Tony said as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist, "I sleep with anyone else; I may as well turn to dust. Ziva would kill me, and I'm pretty sure that if she hadn't done the job; Gibbs would come and finish,"

"How did you ask her?" A few surrounding people looked toward the four people engaged in conversation. Ziva looked down slightly before looking at Tony and smiled softly.

Ziva chuckled, "I think he had been planning on asking me for a while; just every time he thought he was ready he would freak out or talk himself out of it or both..." She began.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where everything seemed backwards; Ziva woke up to an empty bed and an empty apartment.<p>

This wasn't anything new. It had been happening the past couple of weeks; but she didn't know why. He had a tendency to stay up late but then he decided to get up and leave before her. By the end of the week he slept in until around ten-thirty.

Ziva went around her own morning routine; go for a run, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, leave.

Sure enough when she arrived at work Tony was sitting at his desk.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully.

"Mornin'," he replied.

"What made you decide to get up so early?" She asked.

"I have a fair bit of paper work to do," He replied.

"If you have that much; why did you not give some to me?" She asked.

If it hadn't have been happening the past few days altogether she wouldn't be so concerned. She knew he got behind in his work all the time due to his almost obsessive need to pick on poor Tim. But she knew that he didn't have that much.

She settled at her desk and eyed his suspiciously.

"I didn't want you to get behind in your work too,"

After she turned her computer on she walked across the small area between their desks and sat on the corner of his looking at him until she was acknowledged.

"Zee-Vah," He said as he put his pen down a looked at her.

"It would be fine; if I knew that you had not been in since six-thirty and that you were actually in front in your work and have moved on to McGee and my work,"

"Are you really complaining about having less work to do?" He asked.

"Of course not; just why are you doing this? It has been almost a month. I am sorry if I am getting a little worried. You will go to bed after I have fallen asleep and will wake up before I do and you have barely laid a hand on me even if I make my intentions clear. Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked.

"Fine; I need to take this to Abby," He replied as he stood from his desk and slid past Ziva.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed; Gibbs watched the interaction between his two agents. The team was beginning to not function as well as they could. He told Tony to come with him to get coffee. Ziva waited for a few minutes before she walked to Abby's lab.<p>

Tony and Abby were close knit. Like brother and sister. Close brother and sister. Abby shared a lot with Tony and he shared a fair bit with her too; if anyone knew what was wrong it would be Abby.

As usual; she could hear the loud blaring music before the doors to the elevator opened. She had become accustom to the loud music but it still didn't stop her from flinching slightly as the loud sound met her ears with no barrier.

She waited until she was behind Abby before she made herself known.

She was greeted with the music being turned almost all the way down before Abby asked he what was wrong.

"Do you know why Tony is acting strange?" Ziva asked.

"Strange?"

"Yeah; distant almost,"

"No. Earlier when he was down here he was his normal self," Abby recalled.

"Great; so it is just me," Ziva said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bed late; up early, does my work but does not spend time with me, I have barely spoken to him out side of work in the past few days. Do you think that he is sick of this? We have been together for two years," Ziva confessed her fear.

"No; Tony loves you. I'm sure you're missing something. You have to be missing something. He wouldn't do that," Abby reassured.

"What would I be missing?" Ziva asked, "I do not mean to sound insecure or anything; but it is kind of scaring me. It did not start until the beginning of this month,"

"Maybe a friend of his died," Abby suggested.

"No, he would have told me if that happened,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Ziva said.

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Yes please,"

* * *

><p>The short trip to Gibbs' coffee shop was silent; until Gibbs asked, "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"What?" Tony asked being pulled from his thoughts.

"You and Ziva. What's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing,"

"Is that the problem?"

"There is no problem,"

"It seems like there is," Gibbs stated, "She thinks there is,"

"And I'm not meaning to push her away,"

"Then what are you trying to do?"

Tony reached into his pocket while he continued talking to Gibbs, "I don't know how you did it four times. I have done it once but I don't know how to do it a second time," His hand was a loose fist before he opened his hand and showed Gibbs the yellow gold diamond ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Sorry DiNozzo, you're not really my type," Gibbs said looking at the ring in his hand.

"It's for Ziva,"

"You're asking her to marry you," Gibbs stated.

"Yes; but every time I try - I change the topic or I stop before I even start the conversation,"

"What are you scared of?"

"Scared? DiNozzos don't get scared," He said. Gibbs shot him a warning look, Tony sighed dramatically before answering properly, "Last time I asked someone to marry me... I didn't end up marrying her. I am fine with where our - Ziva and my - relationship is but I am thinking that maybe it's time to move forward. I don't know whether Ziva wants that. I am worried that if I ask her she will freak out and leave me altogether,"

"I think Ziva is freaking out about what you're doing now. I think she wants some kinda communication. Ask her,"

"Ask her to marry me?"

"That's up to you. Ask her where she sees her life in five years,"

"'Cause that's not suspicious," He murmured as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"She would work it out eventually anyway. You keep the ring in your pocket," Gibbs stated.

* * *

><p>Ziva had been at her desk for about five minutes before Gibbs walked back in with Gibbs. Tony handed her a coffee and walked over to his desk.<p>

Gibbs told everyone to leave when it reached around seven. Tony told Ziva that he would meet her home and walked in the direction of Abby's lab. He needed a favour.

She was turning all her forensic equipment off as he walked in. Before he could get a word in Abby was demanding answers from him.

"Why are you ignoring Ziva? What has she done? What have you done?" Tony took a step back as she moved closer.

"What? Why does everyone think that I'm ignoring Ziva?"

"Because you are," Abby said in a slightly more civil tone.

"I'm not; I've just got a lot to think about,"

"Like what?"

"I-I can't say," He replied.

"Tell me; I won't tell anyone. I promise,"

"Except Ducky and McGee, then Palmer would find out and then it would get back to Ziva,"

"Ziva wants to know why you're acting strange,"

"I will tell her later. I need a favour," Tony asked.

"Tell me why you've been acting weird. I will find out one way or another Anthony DiNozzo!" She threatened.

"And you can find out from Ziva when Ziva knows. You will probably be the first she tells; if she agrees,"

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Abby guessed.

"Yes," Tony said, "How did you know?" Abby moved quickly to wrap him in a tight bear hug. Leaving his question unanswered.

"Abby-" Tony tried but she was already talking.

"That is why you're acting weird. She will say yes, I know she will,"

"Yeah, she won't have anything or anyone to say yes to if you don't let go Abs," He squeaked.

"Oh, sorry," She said and let him go.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. Gibbs thinks I should talk to her first,"

"Gibbs knew before me!" Abby said, "Right not important," She said as she looked at Tony.

"I'm just not sure where I should ask. I don't think she would like it to be too public; which is fair enough - I wouldn't either,"

"What did you do last time?"

"This isn't last time Abby. This is _Ziva_. Do you know how hard it is to buy a ring for someone who doesn't wear a lot of jewellery, do you know how hard it is trying to figure out what she likes,"

"You're right; this _is_ Ziva. Just Ziva. The person you see everyday. The person who you saw everyday before you were living together. You know her inside out. You know what she doesn't like or what she wouldn't prefer - stay away from those. Did you say you have a ring?"

"Yes," He said as he showed her the gold ring.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"Is Ziva pregnant?" Abby asked. Tony's face drained of colour.

"I hope not. One step at a time. Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking,"

Tony's phone rang, "Hello,"

"Tony where are you? You said you would meet me here. I have been here for around twenty minutes,"

"Not all of us drive at warp speed; I was saying goodbye to Abby. I guess I lost track of time,"

"Are you coming home now?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll leave in just a minute, why?"

"I just wanted to know,"

"Ziva," He said and then hesitated.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. I'll ask when I get home,"

"Okay, see you in a bit,"

"Bye," He said and he heard the line go dead.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Abby demanded.

"I wasn't going to ask her to marry me over the phone. Who do you think I am? I was going to ask her something else,"

"Asking her if she is pregnant?" Abby inquired knowingly.

* * *

><p>Tony was quick to get home after Ziva's phone call. He opened the door and went to find her.<p>

"Ziva," He called.

"Yes?"

"I love you," He said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too," She said as she frowned slightly in confusion as she tried to read him, "What is it that you wanted to ask me on the phone?"

"I was talking to Abby and she asked if you were pregnant; I said no, but I just want to make sure?"

She looked between them at her abdomen, "I am almost a hundred percent sure I am not pregnant," Ziva stated with an amused smile, "Do you think I would not tell you?"

"Almost?" Tony said. When he saw the wicked smile on her face he relaxed a little, "Are you and Abby conspiring against me?" he asked.

"I have to finish cooking," She whispered as she removed herself from his arms.

"I'll take that as yes,"

He followed her to the kitchen and he leant against the bench.

She closed the oven and turned towards him.

"Do you still want to be with me?" She asked abruptly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You have not been acting yourself lately and I think it has something to do with us," She stated.

"Well; yes,"

"So you do not want to be with me any more?"

"That's not what I said. It's quiet the opposite," He said,

"The opposite? You want to stay with me?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Ziva?" He asked as she turned her attention back to their food.

"Yes?" She said as she turned back around.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this; but do you want to marry me?" He asked.

She looked at him speechless for a minute. She wasn't sure what to think of it. She watched as he took a few more steps towards her before sinking to one knee. Never once breaking eye contact.

"Ziva?" He asked after he had counted to a hundred in his head.

"Yes," She said her voice barely audible

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," She said softly, she closed the distance between them and fell to her knees and she pressed her lips to his.

"You mean that?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Here," He stated as he reached between their bodies. He slipped the ring on her finger and allowed her to look at it. The thin gold band wrapping around her finger and the two diamond strips breaking away from either side of the band before meeting it again.

* * *

><p>"Really? That's all?" Asked Angelo.<p>

"Yep, that is all?" Ziva replied.

"That's not even romantic,"

"We don't really need to show our relationship like that. We are fine with how it was," Tony said.

"I'm not going to say that it would not have been nice to have him take me out. But after too many near death situations you kind of take what you get, I wouldn't have cared if it was in the middle of a crime scene with a dead body with it heir neck slashed," she thought for a moment, "Actually yes I would. Never ask me anything of importance like that. Excuse me," She excused herself as she walked over to someone who was trying to gain her attention.

* * *

><p>"Whose idea was it to have a party on a Sunday?" Tony asked as he walked down the hall to see Ziva almost ready to leave eating her breakfast as she started into space.<p>

"Abby's,"

"I can't keep doing this," He stated.

"Do what? Get drunk?" She asked.

"Yes, at least not on a Sunday night. We have any pain killers?"

"Bathroom cabinet,"

"Don't you have a hangover?" He asked.

"No; I didn't drink as much as you. I'm not that stupid," She smiled.

"Where is Dad?"

"He and Charlotte are still in bed. And Tony,"

"What?"

"My father rang earlier; he is going to be here tonight. I invited him to dinner. I was thinking that maybe your father and my father should meet away from other people,"

"Don't think they'll get along?" He asked.

"I am not sure; but last time I checked and you said it yourself - he does not like you much. I don't need your family and my family here all together just yet,"

"Who is walking you down the aisle?"

"I am not sure. Gibbs would be the sensible option; but there is something in the pit of my stomach that tells me that I should choose my father. Also if we are not busy tomorrow; I will be taking half the day off. Abby, Atara, and I are going to the dress store. Atara needs to try her dress on and we will be making a few last minute improvements," She said with a smile, "No," She added before he asked the question.

"And I was going to ask?" He asked.

"If you could see the dress,"

"If you're changing it; why would it matter?"

"Because I'm only changing details not the dress," She smiled again as she read him, "Yes,"

"Question?"

"If I'd make you your breakfast and _my _hangover remedy,"

"Yours?"

"Yes; I am not making whatever you drink to get rid of a hangover. Ten minutes starting now,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Already Know

**This was a little harder to write than I thought it would have been... I wasn't sure what they would talk about. Thanks to SSAPrentis for helping me with that :)**

**Just for the record; do you know how not difficult, I think strange is a better word, it is writing with two Tonys... I confused myself while writing this at parts which probably has more to do with when I write it rather anything else :P**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will come?" Ziva asked as she paced the kitchen.<p>

"I think you'll wear a path on the floor if you keep pacing," Tony responded slouching on the kitchen chair as he threw a paper ball in the air and caught it.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked walking towards him and snatched the ball from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her gently towards him until she was sitting on his lap, "I'm sure everything will be fine," He replied before he lightly kissed her. She kissed back until a knock at the door made them jump apart.

"Your father is here, yes?" Ziva asked; Tony nodded. She walked to the door with Tony closely behind her as she opened the door, Tony place an almost possessive arm around her waist. Ziva greeted with a smile despite how empty it looked.

"Shalom," She said.

"Shalom," Eli replied as he kissed both of his daughter's cheeks.

"Director David," Tony greeted.

"Please, call me Eli. You hope to be family," Eli replied.

"Come in," Ziva said as she stepped to the side, "Why don't you tell your father and Charlotte that he is here," Ziva suggested to Tony. He squeezed her waist gently before letting his arm fall and wondering down the hall. Leaving the father and daughter standing there - neither sure where to begin until Ziva spoke, "Dinner will not be ready for about another half an hour. I did not get it on until later than planned," She said.

"No need to make excuses," He told her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?"

"What was so important that you had to delay your flight for twenty-four hours?" She asked.

"Business," He simply replied.

Ziva rolled her eyes like a small child, "Of course," She murmured.

"Pardon?" He asked as he watched her turn to her kitchen.

"It is just typical that you would stay for work rather than miss my second engagement party. The first one I can understand considering that it was just the team and us. But the second with family and friends. Every one was there aside from you," She explained.

"I did think it would be a big deal Ziva,"

"Oh, I see. It has to be a 'big deal' for it to get your attention. Bigger than family?"

Before Eli replied Tony appeared in the door way, "They will be just a moment. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked.

"Yes please," Ziva said after her father had taken the offer.

"Do you need any help?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No, I am alright,"

"Okay," He replied as he walked to the cupboard containing plates before walking to the table.

"How have you been Mr. DiNozzo?" Eli asked politely.

"I have been good. How about yourself?" Tony replied. Ziva smiled at Tony's attempts to get alone with her father even though he wasn't too fond of him.

She stopped listening while she became consumed in her own thoughts only to be brought back to reality when she heard heavy footsteps going towards them while her back was turned. Her stomach did flips and her palms began to become sweaty as she walked over to stand between her father and to be husband.

"Dad, this is Eli David - Ziva's dad," He introduced as if he felt the need to make Eli's obvious relation to Ziva known, "Eli David, Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Charlotte. Senior is my father and Charlotte is his girlfriend,"

"Nice to meet you," Senior said.

"Like wise," Eli replied.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Tony asked.

"No, you stay with our guest," She smirked. He shot her a warning glare which had no effect on her as she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later they were sitting around Tony and Ziva's dinning table. The silence wasn't awkward but it was no where near comfortable for Tony and Ziva.

Senior made the first attempt at conversation, "So Eli, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for Mossad," Eli replied.

"You're the director?" Senior replied.

"Yes,"

"You have quiet a famous father Ziva," He pointed out.

Ziva nodded, it wasn't in complete agreement, but she was unable to think of anything else to say on the topic.

"How about you Mr DiNozzo?" Eli asked.

"Please call me Tony,"

"I would rather not. I am not a big fan of your son,"

"Abba," Ziva warned.

"What has Junior done now?"

"A lot of things,"

"I think we should change topic. Tony what is it you do?" Ziva asked.

"I am business man. Retired now,"

"Really?" Eli asked.

"Yes,"

"How about you... Charlotte?" He asked.

"I am a pharmacist,"

"Do you like it?"

"It is very satisfying,"

"Do you like your job?" She asked.

"Yes, very fulfilling,"

The silence that followed the rest of the meal was more on the awkward side rather than uncomfortable. Ziva was glad when she saw that everyone had finished eating. She all but jumped up and began taking the plates.

"Need help Ziva?" Tony almost begged as he reached for a plate on the other side of the table at the same time Ziva did.

She gave him a subtle wicked look, "If you wish, I am just putting them sin the sink. I am sure I can handle it," She said.

"What are your plans for your wedding?" Eli suddenly asked, making Ziva slow down in her actions

"Non religious celebrant, for obvious reasons. Simple garden wedding. Reception is at a rather expensive Italian restaurant. It is really the most we have invested," Ziva said.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?" Ziva asked as her actions eventually ceased and Tony took over.

"Why is it the most you have invested?"

"We are not rich; we have had some help with money," She replied.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, the ice between Eli and Tony Snr began to break and they were beginning to have civil conversations.<p>

"Did you - Ziva - always plan to move to America?" Charlotte asked as the topic moved towards Tony's and Ziva's childhoods.

"No," She replied, "I planned on staying in Israel, staying with my duties, and family," She shot a quick look towards he father out of the corner of her eyes, "But some things... Happened and I needed to get away for a while," She explained.

"Where did you work before hand?"

"Mossad," She said.

"Good job?" Charlotte asked after a moment of hesitation.

Ziva thought about it for a minute, "It depends on your definition of good. I enjoyed my time there until cases became personal-"

"You volunteered Ziva," her father interrupted.

"You could have said no," Ziva argued.

"It wouldn't have mattered,"

"Can we talk about this another time? Anyway," Ziva returned her attention back to Charlotte who was looking between Ziva and Eli with confusion, "The time on the field was fast paced and exciting I guess would be a way to put it. The thing that I didn't enjoy was me being judged because of my rank of who I am related to,"

"What about when you a child?"

"Ziva always had ambitions. She has always had fire, and she was always stubborn. She gets the fire from her mother. When she wanted something she would fight until she got it," Eli answered, "She was never one to let someone stand in her way,"

"I am now?"

"You are getting married Ziva," Eli replied, "Getting married held me back," he admitted.

"We are different people, you and Ima didn't work out because you were not willing to put in the effort of the relationship. She left you because she decided being completely separate from you was better than holding onto false hope,"

"How do you know that?" Eli asked.

"I did not become a spy over night. I heard and saw things. You had no idea what went on behind your back while you were away,"

"How about Agent DiNozzo? What was he like?"

"The prankster, joker, ladies man," Tony quickly answered causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

"I think he was referring to when you were little not now," Ziva said.

"As a matter of fact; I am a changed man," Tony said, "More to the point I'm terrified to say that I'm still a ladies man in front of the assassin and her father,"

"Mr DiNozzo," Eli ignored Tony and turned his attention to his father.

"His mother died when he was little, before that he was someone who you could never keep still or shut up. After his mother died, he distanced himself with jokes. Then he got engaged and when that didn't work out he began sleeping around," He said.

"Because you couldn't have left that out?" Tony said.

"What part?" Eli asked, "The part about your last engagement or the part about sleeping around?"

"So I see you already know," Tony said.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that went well," Ziva said as she watched Tony throw his shirt over his head.<p>

"It didn't go bad," Tony replied as he walked into the bathroom through their door. Ziva lied on her front across their bed and watched him put the toothpaste on his toothbrush, "Your father still doesn't like me," He stated.

"No, but at least he tried. My family - especially my aunt - will try to not let him interfere with us. I won't let him," Ziva swore.

Tony rinsed his mouth out before walking over to his bed.

"He won't, because we're stronger than he will ever be," Tony said as he looked at Ziva with a smirk before walking around and crawling into the bed begin her before straddling her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled his shirt that she had adopted for bed over her head and began running his hands along her spine.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked as he began applying pressure the knots along Ziva's back.

"Oh," She murmured as she took one of the pillows and hugged it as well as she could to her chest with enough spare that she could lay her head on it and close her eyes as she enjoyed Tony's hands massaging her back and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Not Drunk

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"You look relaxed," McGee observed as Tony and Ziva walked in.<p>

"You would too if your fiancé spent the night giving you a massage," Ziva said.

"Fully body?" McGee inquired.

"No," Ziva smiled, "Neck and back,"

"Full body is tonight," Tony added.

"No it's not. It cannot," Ziva told him.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I am going out with Abs and Atara tonight. I told you that yesterday morning,"

"Ah, so you did. You're leaving after lunch for your dress fitting," He said.

"Yes; I am impressed Tony," She smiled.

"So you should be,"

McGee rolled his eyes at his co-workers as they continued the same path; only putting up with it a few more moments before leaving.

"I was thinking last night-" Tony began.

"You were thinking?" Ziva asked, "That is surprising,"

"If you keep it up Ziva, you won't see your wedding?" He threatened.

"Please. I would beat you any day,"

"Anyway, I was thinking how funny it would be to watch you, your father, and Gibbs play poker," Tony said.

"Why?"

"Because you are all good liars and can tell when someone is lying. It would be epic," Tony informed her.

"Maybe you should set it up sometime," Ziva said.

"Definitely," He replied.

"Agent DiNozzo, can I please see you a moment in my office?" Vance asked.

Tony shot a look at Ziva and then followed Vance to his office.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, "Where's Tony?"

"With Vance," She replied absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"I do not know,"

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"I guess I am," Ziva smiled.

"I have seen the dresses, but this is like the first time I'll try it on. And you're going to be in your dress!" Abby said, "I am so excited. You have to call Atara,"

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"You just have to,"

"Okay," Ziva said.

"What's Tony doing tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know," She said before laughing once, "But whatever it is he will be doing it alone. Give me another two hours and I'm all yours," Ziva smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night. Gibbs was sitting in his basement, he was thinking. He needed to start a new project. Something beneficial for now. He didn't need a boat. He felt the need to make Tony and Ziva something for their wedding. It was still two weeks off and they had everything they needed for the moment. He had a feeling that if everything fell around the two of them they would be the last two people standing. They didn't need anything but each other.<p>

He heard the knocks at the door but he didn't stand to get the door. Instead he poured himself another glass of bourbon and grabbed another jar, cleaning it out before pouring the same amount of his liquor of choice into the jar.

As he expected; it was only a few more minutes before his guest let himself in and made his way through the house to where Gibbs was.

"You don't answer your door," Eli said.

"Nope, no need," Gibbs replied as he kicked the chair at his feet towards Ziva's father before offering him the bourbon which he took.

"You and Ziva get along well," He stated.

"She is a valued member of my team," Gibbs replied civilly.

"You don't like me,"

"It's not a matter of whether I like you or not," Gibbs replied, "I do not agree with what you have made Ziva do. And she perhaps to some degree is to blame for that too. She should have learnt to say no, but maybe if you were more accepting of your daughter than she would of. It comes back to you,"

"How much of Mr DiNozzo and Ziva's wedding do you know about?"

"That she has let Abby make arrangements and Ziva oversees,"

"I was meaning who was involved,"

"Abby, Atara, McGee, a frat buddy of Tony's - which is subject to change depending on what Ziva decides," Gibbs informed him.

"Ziva decides?"

"Tony had asked me to be best man; but he has told Ziva if she wishes to have me walk her down the isle he will find someone else, probably McGee. She is unsure of what she wants. I would recommend not pushing it. If I were her; I wouldn't have given you a second thought. She just so happens to be a bigger person than I am,"

"Do you want to walk her down the isle?" Eli asked.

"Are you implying that I should?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, I wish you wouldn't. Ziva is my daughter - the only living one I have - I want to have the privilege of doing this for her,"

"Do you deserve it? After all you've put her through hell; gets he forgives you. That is her being family; forgiveness. Yet you keep doing it, you don't seem to learn every time you sent her on a mission such as to Somalia or the one where she killed her brother - you pushed her further and further away. She's out of your reach now,"

"You seem very confident Agent Gibbs," Eli said.

"You seem to think your daughter is naïve," Gibbs replied. Gibbs took a sip of his drink and heard his front door open, then two pairs of footsteps towards his basement.

He heard tipsy giggles and heard their talking before he saw them. They walked down the stairs with their arms linked. When Ziva took the scene in front of her in she sobered up and a small frown settled on her face before she looked at Abby.

"Ziva, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Good evening," Ziva said at the same time Abby said 'hello.'

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"We went to the dress place. Gibbs you should see the bridesmaid dresses. They amazing; but not as amazing as Ziva's dress. Tony will drop dead when he sees her. Then we went to a resturant and ate dinner,"

"I'm guessing you have also been drinking?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, don't worry though. Atara doesn't drink; she is driving," Ziva said, "We have come here because Abby will strangle me if I don't; have you got what you're wearing?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, that is all. I'm going to go and sleep with my fiancé," Ziva suddenly announced.

"Too much information Ziva," Gibbs smirked.

"No, he will be asleep when I get home. I will sleep next to him," Ziva clarified.

Both Abby and Ziva walked back up the stairs, but before they reached the top Gibbs heard Ziva murmur to Abby, "I didn't think I was that drunk,"

* * *

><p>Ziva quietly opened her bedroom door and then to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and returned, throwing her pyjamas on and walking to her side of the bed.<p>

"You're home late," Tony said with his eyes closed.

"I am sorry; I was not aware I had a curfew," Ziva said, "You are up late," She stated.

"I wasn't aware that I have a bed time," He said as he turned onto his back and watched as she climbed into bed beside him.

"You don't; just as I don't have a curfew," She replied.

"Good Call," Tony replied, "But that was sort of my point,"

"I know," She breathed as she turned away from Tony and closed her eyes, "I saw the strangest thing before," She stated.

"What did you see?"

"My father sitting in Gibbs' basement... Talking I think. It seemed civil enough; I didn't think I was drunk enough to hallucinate," She said.

"What do you think they were talking about?"

"Me, you, us," She suggested.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I have nothing planned; it's either nothing or up to you," Ziva said, "What did Vance want today?"

"Nothing; just apparently I have to go to some meeting in England next week," Tony said. Ziva opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked.

"I am senior field agent and I have to represent the agency," He said.

"Does Gibbs know?"

"I don't know,"

"I wonder what Vance would say if I walked in and told him you were not going?" Ziva smiled before she moved forward slightly and buried her face in his chest.

"That would be funny; except my family, friends and everyone else in the building will never let me live it down,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Over Budget

**Sorry for the long wait.. I'm not even going to come up with excuses. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>"I just got the best news!" Tony exclaimed waking and startling Ziva.<p>

She didn't answer straight away. Sleep clouding her mind, "You are not going to England?" Ziva asked in half a murmur as she sat up in their bed, trying to blink the sleep from her mind, "You are up early."

"I know. No, I haven't been to work yet. Dad and Charlotte are going out - we have the apartment to ourselves tonight," He said.

"Really? What are we doing then?"

Before Tony could answer Ziva's phone rang.

"David," She said there was a pause while who ever it was talking to her, "Okay; we will be right there," She hung up, "Looks like we will be working a case. That was Gibbs he said we have to meet him,"

* * *

><p>"Gibbs just screwed my chances at getting lucky tonight," Tony ranted to McGee who simply rolled his eyes.<p>

He had really zero interest in Ziva and Tony's sex life, "I hear you were awake before Ziva this morning," McGee stated trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Dad wanted to talk," Tony replied, "I can't believe the first and probably last night we have alone and we will be working," Tony continued.

"How long?" McGee said humouring him as he knelt next to the body.

"The wedding is in two months. Her aunt - after spending sometime with her daughter - will be staying with Ziva and me. From what I know she is nosy and privacy doesn't mean much to her," He answered as he flicked through the photos in the camera.

"I was actually meaning how long the dry spell is currently?" McGee said with amusement.

"Why would I tell you?" Tony asked.

"The night before his father came to stay," Ziva said as she walked in, "Was the last time," She added with a smile at McGee that changed to a sly smirk and look to Tony, "Witnesses say they saw a man about six foot leave the area around eleven last night," Ziva informed them.

"Eleven?" Tony asked, "Why did we only get the call at six this morning?"

"No one saw the body?" She guessed, "There is also some psychological reason behind witnessing a crime," She added.

"You had tea with Ducky again didn't you," Tony stated.

"Yes, is that okay? I did not know I needed permission," She half snapped at him, "It is possible that they did not witness the attack. The people who found the body are over there; they apparently found him at around five, but they said they witnessed the man walking away. I think they slipped that in by accident," She said, "Where is Gibbs?"

"He is going to be here soon," McGee said, "He had a meeting with the director - he was called up after he announced the call out to me. Called you on the way up. By accident?"

"By accident. They witnessed a man walking away; chances are they would have heard something considering the man was shot. They may have miss heard it - thought it was something else, and walked back through here this morning, or they are lying to me."

* * *

><p>"I bet it's the wife," Tony said, never failing to notice the man was married.<p>

"Of course you do," Ziva murmured, "Hypothesise with me a moment; you turn up dead-"

"Sugar coat it why don't you Ziva," Tony interrupted slightly shocked at her bluntness.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind; continue - I turn up dead."

"Yes, in three months time. I would be the prime suspect?"

"That is a really bad example Ziva, because you can kill people and leave like no evidence."

"Hypothesise," She insisted.

"Yes, because he would drive you up the wall and force you to," Gibbs announced, "Pick her up?"

"Who?" McGee asked, he had tuned out of his co-worker's debate on the topic that occurred almost every time the victim was married.

"The wife McGee."

"This is ridiculous," Ziva said.

"Not when Abby just confirmed it."

Ziva narrowed her eye towards Tony, "I hope one day you are proven wrong."

"That was very childish Ziva," Tony lightly replied. Ziva's rebuttal was cut off by the ring of Tony's desk phone, "DiNozzo... Okay, I will be just a moment."

"Who was that?"

"Abby, she wants to talk to me."

"No more parties," She stated.

Tony arrived in Abby's lab shortly after the phone call. Everything was unnaturally silent. There was no music playing and he saw Abby in her lab slightly stressed.

"Abs?"

"You have to swear not to tell Ziva," She demanded when she heard him.

"Tell Ziva what?"

"I think we have gone over budget," She began.

"See you next life," He sad as he turned around.

"No, no, no, have a look; you know the budget, and you're good at math, just look at it, please," She begged, "She'll kill me if I am."

She watched him while he scribbled numbers in a corner of her work book before underlining a number, "What have you worked it out as?"

"Just under seventy grand. I thought Ziva said fifty was her limit?"

"No, you should be right I got the same. She looked up average wedding costs then doubled it. According to Google, the average DC wedding cost sits around fifty. The limit is just under a hundred. She said one hundred grand; I said eighty, we compromised at ninety. Just don't buy any more."

"But I have to."

"What else do we need? We have the venue for the reception and ceremony, the caterer, celebrant, food, seats, dresses, suits. I'm paying for the honeymoon."

"You're forgetting the band. I also need to hire a hair stylist and someone to do the make up."

"Ziva's cousin is a hairdresser; I have an aunt who is a hairdresser. Both you and Ziva can do the make up I'm sure."

"It won't cost much-"

"Abby you were just stressing over being over the budget, just tell people where to be and when, get together with Ziva and me sometime to work out seating arrangements. Make sure my father is as far away from her father as possible, both of them are away from Gibbs, and my father doesn't sit near Ziva."

They heard the ding of the elevator and Tony looked over his shoulder to see Ziva walk towards them, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all fine," Tony replied, "What are you doing?"

"I believe someone was very excited about having the apartment to ourselves tonight; Gibbs told us we can go home - McGee couldn't find her, her phone was off and she wasn't home, so we get the rest of the night off. Unfortunately I cannot leave until you do."

"Unfortunately?" He questioned.

"Yes, or else I would be home by now."

"Sure," he replied doubtfully, "You always finish your work before you leave."

"It is finished, now are you coming or am I driving home and leaving you here? Sorry Abs."

"It's fine," Abby replied as she watched them with a small smile of amusement on her face.

"We'll see you tomorrow Abby. Bye," Tony said as he and Ziva walked out, hearing Abby's bye from behind them.

When in the confinements of Tony's car Ziva asked, "What did Abby want?"

"She thought she went over budget," He replied as he started the car.

"Did she?"

"No, she's under by about twenty thousand."

"Good, because I have no more money," She stated.

"It's a good thing NCIS is paying for everything next week while I'm away, you'll be able to live without me for a few days won't you."

"Please, it will be you not being able to live without me."

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't know, I have some of the other night's left overs that would still be okay. We can have those?"

"Sounds good."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I think you know."

"Watch a movie?" She asked.

"Okay," he sighed slightly.

A few hours later they were halfway though one of the movies Tony had chosen.

"Are you okay Tony? You're not quoting the movie?" Ziva asked as she sat up a little and looked at him.

"I'm fine. The wife hired a hit man?"

"Maybe, the time of death coincides with the witness' statements and she has made large withdraws of cash. From there we do not know where it went."

"Do you think she did it?"

"I would have to talk to her, making large withdraws seems pretty thin, but I won't rule it out."

"Then why we're you arguing with me earlier."

She smiled slightly, "Maybe I like seeing you get defensive and knowing that I get to tear the defences down when we get home, or maybe it is because I know you can get narrow minded on something and like give you the push back to reality," She said as she kissed him.

"I think it's the first one; well I like the first one."

"I know you do," she stated as she pushed him back so he lied along the length of the lounge and straddled his hips before leaning down and kissing him.

She felt his hands wonder over her clothes before making their way under them, feeling her smooth skin with his hands, running over the slight rise of old scars on her back and waist. She tried to undo his buttons with one hand while the other kept her steady hovering above him.

"Do you need help?" He asked between their kisses.

"No," She replied before sitting up and undoing them.

"Are we going to do this here?" He asked.

"It is our apartment; why not?" She asked.

"Never mind," He said as he sat up a little and captured her lips again. One of her hands followed the planes of his chest the other remained by his head. The kiss only broke again to allow her shirt to be pulled over her head. His hands went to the side of her chest, his thumbs running over the underwire of her plain bra, before going to her back and unlatching the hooks as she kissed down his jaw and her hands running over his chest.

As he sat up quickly, she grabbed his shoulders to stay close to him before he pinned her beneath his body.

"You sure your father is out for the night?" she breathed.

"You're sounding like your seventeen and worried about getting caught."

"No, I would just rather not have them walk in on us," She stated lifting her leg and hooking it around his hip as he held her thigh massaging it slightly.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"Okay," She stated as she wrapped her other leg around his waist too, Tony stood and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: What he Would Think

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"What's the time?" Tony asked as Ziva curled against him. Her face in his chest as they lay together.<p>

"About one," she said contempt, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, "what is the conference about on Monday to Friday?" she asked.

"Something about terrorism and the British Navy," he replied.

"Sounds fun," she murmured against his chest.

"Well, if it helps bring a stop to it then we should be happy," he said.

"Good point. But I was talking about the British Navy," she yawned.

"I thought you like British people?" Tony asked.

"I've settled for Italian," she replied, "oh, and by the way, tomorrow night I have invited Eli and Gibbs for dinner."

"Poker?" he asked.

"Um, no," she said, "I just thought that it would be good to see if they can all stand each other for longer than a few minutes.

"Well, we know Eli and Dad get along. We know Eli and Gibbs don't. Dad and Gibbs is undefined. What are we going to do of they all start attacking each other?"

"We get out and pretend we don't know anything and walk away," she replied, "but I doubt it will get to that."

"You never know. You're father is the Director of Mossad."

"True, but I'm better than him, and I don't think that Gibbs would let it get that far. He is not stupid and I don't think he goes looking for a fight," Ziva pointed out.

"But I don't think if he was threatened he'd let it go," he replied.

"I think it would have to be a fairly big threat against him or Abby for him to engage in a fight," she said as she ran one had through his chest hair.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You remember what I said about you, Gibbs and your father playing poker?" he asked, he felt her nod against him, "I think I need to rephrase. I think it would be interesting to watch Gibbs and Daddy David play poker."

"Can you not call him that please?" Ziva asked, "and why am I being left out?"

"Because when it comes to things like money and stuff like that - you can't lie. Like now, you're lying," he stated.

"I still don't know who I want to walk me down the aisle," she murmured.

"And you think that inviting them over will help because...?"

"It probably won't. Gibbs has lost his chance to walk his daughter down the aisle, she died when she was young, but Abby - when she marries - will have Gibbs walk her down the aisle. My father still has me alive, I'm the only chance he has," she said.

"But does he deserve it? We both know Gibbs would love to do it, he treat it as a privilege - honour, but I have a feeling your father would see it as more of a right."

"But it doesn't feel right to deprive him of that."

"Then don't make the decision yet, wait until you are sure."

"But you need to get your best man organised."

"I am sure it will be okay, Gibbs and McGee have both helped organise the wedding as well - well, as much as Abby has let them," he said placing a kiss to her head, "or if you really wanted we could play a game to help you decide."

"What game?" she said as she pulled away from him a little to look at him.

"Well, basically. I ask you a questioned with two answers or just a question in general and you say the first thing that comes to your mind or the first of the two options I say," he said.

"That's a stupid game. I'll just talk to the two of them. But tomorrow I just want to see if they can stand each other; if not then we'll put them on opposite sides of the restaurant," she said.

"You know this is like the second time you've kept me in the dark about something like this."

"Is not," she replied.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Gibbs said when Tony and Ziva walked in.<p>

"We were talking last night, didn't get to sleep 'til almost two," Tony said.

"But we would have been on time if someone didn't think that he could finish in twenty minutes, making us an hour late," Ziva said.

"Twenty minutes?" McGee said.

"It was more an hour," Tony defended, "I have good stamina."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing Gibbs didn't screw your chances of getting lucky then Tony?" McGee said.

"What are we doing?" Tony asked.

"Paperwork," Gibbs said.

"What about the case?" Ziva asked.

"Arrested her about half an hour ago, she confessed."

"The wife?" Tony said.

"Yeah," McGee said as he began typing at full speed.

"So we missed a lot then," Ziva stated.

"Yeah, David, you could say that," Gibbs said.

Ziva sat back in her chair as her computer started up before she logged in.

"Gibbs, are you still coming tonight?" Ziva asked as he walked past her desk.

"Yeah, Ziva, I'm still coming."

"Uh, Gibbs," she began before hesitating as Gibbs took another step.

"Ziva," he said.

She looked up at him for a second, contemplating before looking back down at her work: "never mind," she said.

"Want coffee Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I will be okay," she replied.

"Do you want to help me bring them back?" Gibbs rephrased.

"Okay," she replied before standing up and following Gibbs out.

She walked beside him in silence the majority of the way to the coffee shop.

"What's on your mind, Ziver?" he asked.

"Remember the other night when I came over with Abby-"

"You were drunk and informed your father and me that you were going home to sleep with your fiancé."

"I did not mean that. I meant go to sleep with him."

"I gathered," he smirked.

"Anyway, you were talking to Eli," she left the sentence hanging for a moment. Gibbs held the door open for Ziva to walk into the small, warm, welcoming café.

"What were you talking about?" she finally asked, getting to the point.

"You and your wedding," he admitted, there was no point in lying.

"What did he want to know?" Ziva asked.

"About it-"

"He asked me when he was over for dinner with us and Tony's father and his girlfriend. I told him the details."

"Apparently not who was involved," Gibbs stated before turning to the young woman behind the bench counter and ordering four coffees.

"What did you say?" she asked when she had finished ordering.

"Told it how it was. Tony's best man depends on your decision," he said leading her to a small table out of the way from the rest of the line.

"I could always choose Ducky, that way there would be no arguments from either of you."

"You won't get an argument from me," Gibbs said, "the decision is yours and yours only. I won't say a thing if you choose your father."

"I'm more worried about what he would say if I choose you," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
